


Hands

by bestboyakaashi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bokuaka - Freeform, Bokuaka fluff, Crushes, Fluff, Hands, Holding Hands, Hugs, M/M, One Shot, One-Sided Attraction, one-sided
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 13:28:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13319100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bestboyakaashi/pseuds/bestboyakaashi
Summary: Bokuto gets interested in one of his "friend's" features and decides it's time to stop staring and do something about it instead.





	Hands

Akaashi's hands were everything the ace could focus on lately; pale skin, long, slim phalanges, slightly flushed fingertips…

How his nails were perfectly taken care of.

How his movements were precise and graceful on the court just like in his everyday life.

How he would play with his fingers whenever he was bored or nervous.

How he would pop every one of the joints in his knuckles before and after practice…

Bokuto couldn't help but stare at them, and wonder how they would fit between his own. He really wished he could hold his hands, trace them with his own thumbs. He wished he could do that and so much more, he wanted to appreciate every inch of the setter's being up close.

Even though he couldn't achieve it in the way he wanted, he still had an idea to have some contact with his skin.

_"_ _Hey, Akaashi!"_  He called, eyes following his teammate as he walked closer from another part of the school gym where they had just ended practicing for the day.

_"_ _Yes, Bokuto-san?"_

_"_ _It'll take just a minute, but I was wondering…"_  The ace took a step forward and stared at Akaashi's hands.  _"...are your hands bigger or smaller than mine?"_  He asked, tilting his head to the side like a confused dog.

Keiji frowned slightly, not expecting to be asked that question.

_"_ _I... never really thought about it. I don't really care, either."_  He simply answered.  _"Why do you ask so suddenly, though?"_

_"_ _No reason! It just popped into my mind, that's all."_  He lied; he had been attracted to this feature of his for a while now.  _"But I'm still curious! Here, I have an idea."_  Bokuto said before showing his open hand to the other, in order for him to connect their palms.

Akaashi looked at Koutarou with his usual, calm expression before placing his hand in front of the other's, making them touch, and leaving tingles in every centimeter of Bokuto's skin where they had contact.

Keiji's fingertips were warm and flushed from setting the ball, the skin in them wasn't particularly soft because of the same reason, but the rest of the palm, at least the part he could feel, was.

_"_ _Hey! How come your hands are bigger? You're shorter and smaller than me!"_  Bokuto exclaimed, exaggerating indignation in his words. Some other teammates turned to look at them, but only for a moment, since they knew how their captain was. This kind of reactions to things weren't strange at all.

_"_ _I'm not that much shorter than you, Bokuto-san. And it's just that my fingers are longer, while yours are a lot thicker."_  Akaashi explained, starting to separate their hands.

_"_ _They're not THAT much thicker! Right? It's just that your hands are too delicate, that's all…"_  Koutarou said, grabbing the other's hand before he could retrieve it completely and inspecting it.

Yes, the top of it was soft too.

_"_ _Is that supposed to be a bad thing, Bokuto-san?"_  The setter asked, tugging a little so the other would let go of his grasp and immediately begging to fiddle with his own fingers in a way that was just so adorable for Bokuto.

_"_ _N-No! Of course not! I think your hands are really cute because of that!"_  The spiker tried to fix what he said, in case Akaashi had felt insulted or insecure, but it was difficult to think about what he was saying while being so distracted with the other's actions, even if they were minimal.  _"N-Not cute I guess… Um… What's the word I'm looking for…?"_  He laughed nervously. The setter was the only one who could make him feel like this.

_"_ _It's not that big of a deal."_  Keiji shrugged and Bokuto sighed with relief. How didn't Akaashi realize the crush his friend had for him yet? And how did Koutarou not realize that everyone knew already?

_"_ _Well, I'm glad that you were finally able to be better than your captain at something!"_  He stated proudly.

_"_ _I'm better than you in multiple things, Bokuto-san."_  The black haired said, almost rolling his eyes.

_"_ _Hm? And what would those things be, Akaashi?"_

_"_ _Studying, cooking-"_  Keiji was cut off by the other.

_"_ _Akaashi! Stop it!"_  Bokuto faked being offended, and then continued with a big grin. _"You might be better at those things… Maybe! But you're not better than me at comforting hugs!"_

_"_ _Actually-"_  He was cut off again, this time by Bokuto's strong arms wrapping around him tightly.  _"But I don't need to be comforted, Bokuto-san."_

_"_ _Doesn't matter! You have to admit I'm the best at this!"_  Koutarou said, resting his head between Keiji's shoulder and neck with a victorious smile.

_"_ _You might be right, Bokuto-san…"_  Akaashi returned the hug gently.  _"...You might be right."_

Bokuto sighed happily, enjoying the closeness and warmth of the other. He wished he could stay like that forever but, for now, this would do.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading! I love this pairing so much.  
> I have a few more works of this two in the making!


End file.
